


Nightmares

by Ronweasleysir



Category: SWAT - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronweasleysir/pseuds/Ronweasleysir
Summary: "I heard you scream, nightmares again?"Y/N and Luca are roommates, one night after a bad mission they have a nightmare and Luca comforts them.
Relationships: Dominic Luca/Reader





	Nightmares

Y/N and Luca are roommates one night after a bad mission, They have a nightmare and Luca comforts them.

"Y/N Look out!" Hondo screams, You turn only to get jumped by the suspect only this time you can't move your arms letting the suspect to just keep hitting you.

"Ahh!" A scream tears out of your throat as you sit up on your bed, scanning your surroundings realizing you are home with your best friend Luca.

Speaking of Luca the 6'1 blond man appears in the doorway of your bedroom.

"I heard you screaming, nightmares again?"

"Yeah the same one as usual but, this time my arms we're frozen. I couldn't move Luca"

At that moment he moves to sit on the edge of your bed and pulls you into a hug.

"I've got you Y/N"

After a few minutes he speaks up again

"Do you need me to lay with you until you fall asleep?"

You pull yourself the away from his chest and move over to let him lay down.

"Can you just sleep with me tonight since we're off tomorrow?"

"Of course I'll do anything to make you feel better"

"Night Luca"

"Night Y/N"

He pulls you against his chest letting you fall asleep.


End file.
